1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of body exercising devices and is particularly directed toward devices used in developing the abdominal muscles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
According to certain articles read by applicant, there are as many as 7,000,000 back aches a year, in this country alone, severe enough to require medical attention.
The adage "necessity is the mother of invention" certainly holds true for the instant invention. In other words, applicant developed this device because he was suffering from a severe back problem, specifically a ruptured disc, which is earlier years caused him untold misery. In fact, he is absolutely convinced that were it not for this exercise program, and particularly the type exercises he performs with this device, he would now be a near invalid. Moreover, recent x-rays taken of the applicant show that he still has the problem. However, the difference now is that he has strengthened his stomach and abdominal muscles to such an extent that he can now lead a somewhat normal existence, even to the extent of including three hours of playing tennis at a time, i.e., the stomach and abdominal muscles are believed to be the most important muscles to strengthen when experiencing this malady, perhaps surprisingly, even more so than the back muscles.
According to other certain articles read by applicant, the medical authorities specializing in this field go along with this theory but they apparently don't know about this therapy--YET! Applicant maintains that this principle is the motivating factor in his filing of this application, i.e., he whole heartedly believes that most of the people suffering from back problems can benefit immeasurably through adopting a proper exercise program in conjunction with the device to be disclosed herein.
It is widely accepted that a protruding abdomen is not necessarily attributable to fat but often is a result of prolapse or a collapse of the muscular sheath reaching from the rib cage to the groin. General inactivity of modern man is probably the chief factor in bringing about this prolapse. For example, even an inactive businessman who spends his entire day at a desk does, in fact, exercise his legs when walking to and from his car, etc., and exercises his arms by accomplishing such simple task as opening and closing doors and the like. However, the abdominal muscles of an inactive individual are exercised very little, if at all. Accordingly, they become weaker and weaker as his activity diminishes, i.e., it is a natural tendency for an individual to become less active as he ages.
Many aging individuals recognize this fact and adopt a standard exercise program hoping to overcome this malady. Unfortunately, standard exercises don't necessarily accomplish the desired end results. Two exercises which are widely accepted as being the most effective abdominal muscle exercises are the well known sit ups and leg lifts. However, the high number of repetitions and the speed of preformance required to obtain significant benefits render these exercises to be unrealistic when used exclusively as an exercise program for the abdominal muscles.
Applicant is aware of two exercise devices which are directed towards exercising the abdominal muscles. The first of these devices is simply a single, or dual, wheel rotatably supported at the intermediate portion of an elongated rod having hand grip portions on the remote ends thereof. This device is normally used by assuming a kneeling position with the hands grasping either end of the rods and working the arms allowing the wheel to roll forward and aft. This motion is effective in enabling the user to carry his weight as he reaches forward thus assuming a prone position and as he completes the exercise cycle by raising himself again to the kneeling position. It should be mentioned that neither the manufacturer nor the inventor of the above mentioned device is known to the applicant.
The other of the above mentioned devices is offered by Meehan Associates, 380 Madison Avenue, New York, N.Y 10017 and is identified by Meehan Associates as a TRIM-TRAIN. This latter device consists of a four-wheeled cushion or vehicle that runs on a five-foot track. A pair of immovable hand holds are attached to the base structure which supports the track. This device is used by assuming a kneeling position with the knees comfortably resting on the padded vehicle and while grasping the fixed hand holds, the user simply cyclically straightens and bends his legs. Thus, the vehicle runningly rides the track structure in rearward and forward directions respectively. It should be mentioned that neither of the above described devices suggest or disclose applicant's exercising device.
The above described exercise used in conjunction with the former device may hereinafter be referred to as "roll-outs" while the exercise described in conjunction with the latter of the above described devices may hereinafter be referred to as "reverse roll-outs". Sit ups and leg lifts are normally accomplished without the aid of any device other than perhaps slipping the feet under a heavy object such as a dresser or bed to assist in the accomplishment of sit ups. Applicant believes that more effective abdominal muscle exercising can be achieved by adopting an exercise program which includes all four of the above exercises, i.e., sit ups, leg lifts, roll-outs, and reverse roll-outs. Unfortunately, many individuals allow themselves to get in such poor physical shape that they are not able to accomplish the sit ups and leg lifts without some form of assistance. Neither of the above described devices nor, for that matter, any other device known by the applicant provides structure for assisting in or facilitating the accomplishment of sit ups or leg lifts.